Behind the Scene
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: 18 year old Producer Mitchie Torres had been bashed at age 16 by girls from school and lost her memory. She never got reconciliation with Connect 3. And she never remembered Shane. Well she never even knew her talent for singing. She's a behind the scene!
1. Chapter 1

An eighteen year old Mitchie Torres sat down on her bed. Everything in her room had changed from Connect 3 posters to Paramore posters. From a keyboard to a baby piano. From a set of Dj decks to producing equipment. From dreaming to be a singer to being a well established music producer.

She had been so sheltered before but now she's ready for life. Her thoughts were interrupted by her white iphone went off. She picked it up her purple vanished nail tapping the pickup button. "Hello  
Mitchie Torres' is on the phone." Mitchie said cheerfully her voice filled with happiness from a recent song she wrote.

"Hey Mitchie, I'm Billy Ray Stewart. My daughter is Hannah Montana. She was wondering if you'd write a song for her new album." The male voice that belonged to Billy Ray said on the other side of the phone ran through.

"Billy I'd be mad not to. I've got a couple here… something pop-y with a bit of sassy fun?" Mitchie asked flipping through her cream paged black cursive writing filled song book. "That sounds good. Tomorrow at Lava Studio's in New York okay?" Mitchie look over at her calendar it was her 'day off' tomorrow but hey a buck is better than a break, in any case. "Sure a full day of recording right?" Billy agreed instantly. "Okay... Eight tomorrow at Lava Studio booth number 4. I'll be there."

Mitchie sighed as she hung up. Hannah was an artist she had worked with plenty of times. Knowing Hannah she would be there from Eight am till the same at night. Trying to match her voice to the instruments until it meant scrapping her original music and having to record a lot of new pop-y stuff that doesn't fit the lyrics and undermining message.

Mitchie placed her pale creamy hand on the white ivory keys of the piano in the corner of her room. Her eyes wandering around the red walled room. Posters of Pararmore and Linkin Park were clear favorites with Death by Sunrise, Mindless Self Indulgence and Pink just behind lining the walls. Then there was her closet filled with sixteen year old Mitchie Torres' stuff. Connect 3 posters and High School Musical posters filled. Then there was all of the artist she's worked with thank-you letters from the likes of Kei$ha, The Black Eyed Peas, Troy and Gabriella Bolton, Sharpay, London Tipton, Britney Spears, Owl City and Miley Stewart.

She played a soft melody consisting of a deep hidden emotion. Her mouth began to move mouthing words that may fit:

"_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

"_You'll never reach it" _ She couldn't help but begin to sing the words not caring if she sound bad. She tapped a remote that rested on top of the piano that made a soft violn composition begin to play.

"_Every Step I'm taking _

_Every Move I'm making_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna want to make it move _

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose" _ She felt the words connect to her past she had given up hope in learning about.

"_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing _

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it _

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep going _

_And I got a be strong _

_Just keep pushing on_

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna want to make it move _

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna want to make it move _

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb yeah!_

_Keep on moving, Keep on climbing_

_Keep your faith baby_

_It's all about, It's all about The Climb_

_Keep your faith; Keep your faith, whoa." _The melody ended and Mitchie sighed. She put clothes for tomorrow in her bag along with toiletries. She knew she could never be the climb. She had given up on that dream, or what she was told was her dream a long time ago.

"Besides… it's not like the world needs another Miley!" Mitchie said to herself as she put the clothes and toiletries in a backpack grabbing her ipod, iphone and wallet into her jean pockets her song book the last thing she put into her backpack.

She did this so often she no longer bothered her parents if she was going somewhere. She had graduated high school by homeschooling. She put all her bags into the back seat of her convertible. She jumped into the front of her red convertible. She smiled at the few photographers outside her family home. It was due to the fact celebrities were known to come over for a jamming session.

She sighed as she turned on the radio to hear one of her new songs she produced with Kei$ha on the radio. Tik Tok began to play as the sunset began to fade. She drove down that New Jersey road knowing it was just another day at work tomorrow.

And that's all it will ever be. They will use you to make a hit your name in fine print. As if anyone gives a shit about who made this.

"Mitchie Torres, you think your grown-up now. But darling your still so naïve."

**AN: Okay this is the first chapter to Behind the scene. But for those who are so confused this is the squeal to "Living in the Shadows." And the reason it's the squeal for an eight chapter story is because I've just done a 2 year jump. This chapter is extremely short but I felt you should all get to see what this story will be like. Just so you know I don't like name dropping characters from movies it's just the way I could express she has had many clients. **

**Hopefully I'll update in three/four days. I've got three days of school left for the year so it wont be too long.**

**Love**

**NMTC!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose on Times square that morning and Mitchie Torres was already in the studio having driven all night out to New York stopping twice for coffee and the toilet. She was writing down lyrics before scribbling half of it out trying to produce a pop-y emotionless tune that she didn't mind being given to a pop singer.

She couldn't. She was too connected to a song. She had been told not to. But everything was too personal. "Just chose one Mitch!" Mitchie yelled to herself in the sound proofed booth. She flicked onto a new page.

She had come up with an idea with The Veronica's a song they had played and didn't really like. Maybe Hannah could… no but Miley could. A song for Hannah and just turned into a song for the real person. But who would sing the other part.

Just as Mitchie was writing down the last verse to the song Miley dressed as Hannah came in. "Hey Mitchie, what's up?!" Hannah said in her bubbly voice. "Well, Hannah I have this song… but it's more of a party anthem. And a two part female vocal song."

"My friend can do it. Just let me go get her!" Hannah said. Mitchie smiled as she put together the three tracks of instruments. Making sure it had a good beat and was ready to hit the party scene.

"Okay let's get to work. But we need another vocalist for this song to work." Mitchie said as Miley Stewart entered. "Let me give someone a call." Miley said as she picked up the phone to call Connect 3.

As the phone rang she tapped her converse cover sneaker impatiently. Nate picked up the phone tiredly. "Who the fuck is calling at 6am!" Came Nate's rough voice. "Oh, crap… time difference. Sorry. I was wondering if you know any female artists that could help me out." Miley asked quickly. "Oh.. um… Mitchie Torres. She's good." Nate said then hanging up the phone.

Miley Stewart stood a little outside of the recording studio in a black skirt and a graphic boob-tube top. "Mitchie Torres... a singer? Nah… Tess will do." Miley said calling the Barbie blonde up.

* * *

It was 10am when Tess Tyler waltzed into the recording studio in New York. "Miiiley!" The Barbie blonde screamed running into the recording booth hugging the brunette. A peeved Mitchie came over the intercom. "Okay… Tess the lyrics are on the other side of the microphone. Your lyrics are easy when you listen to Miley. Okay. Let's try this once more." Mitchie said mumbling profanities under her breath.

The punk-pop music began to play and the two began singing.

"_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_" At this point in the song Mitchie was furiously beating up the music to match the speed those two were singing at. All of the three girls where completely oblivious to the three young boys entering the studio.

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh

_"I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_The two 'singers' were now completely aware of the three boys. Smiling feriously missing beats which they knew Mitchie would fix up afterwards. The two began singing directly towards Shane and Nate. Winking at them Mitchie was becoming seriously annoyed at the two singers. 

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh"

"Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for"

"Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live Forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last Forever  
Forever  
Oh oh!"

"Okay that's a wrap you two are done for the day. I'll edit it all together now. See guys next time." Mitchie said as the two exited the booth pushing towards the sofa behind Mitchie. "Oh Shaney did you like our song?" Tess squealed sitting in Shane's lap. "Uhh.. yea… we were just here a bit early for our studio time." Nate squeaked trying to stop being suffocated by Miley.

Mitchie was in the sound proof room door closed packing up the microphones and headsets. "Was that your new hit?" A deep melodic voice called to Mitchie. "Yea… I guess." Mitchie said softly sighing at the end. "I've heard a lot about you. Do you mind working with us? We would be honored." The melodic voice said to Mitchie. It seemed so comforting familiar yet she didn't know who it was. "Uh.. Sure when is a good time for you?" Mitchie asked not facing the mystery man.

"We'll make time for you." The voice said moving closer to Mitchie. "Thanks but… I've got to fix up this song first… don't know how long I'll be. Maybe call ahead?" Mitchie said biting her lip before turning to face the mystery man.

The mystery man was only eighteen by the looks, black skinny jeans as dark as his midnight hair which was quiet long hiding his eyes, his face shaven, his white tee was tight enough to see a small line of his abs. He smelt of vanilla.

"What's your name by the way?" The clueless Mitchie asked. "Ha. That's rich. I know everything about you Mitchie Maria Torres. You changed your name when you began mixing tracks up for artists late last year. You still live in Jersey with your parents. You were homeschooled for your final year graduating a year early any way. You cut your hair so short when you were sixteen because you couldn't remember anything before it and your parents would never tell you why-" he was cut off his mini-speech about Mitchie by Mitchie herself. "STOP IT! I don't need to know. Just leave me alone." Mitchie screamed into the boys face before leaving the recording booth. "But you do know." The boy whispered to Mitchie who was packing up her stuff. "I never stopped calling, or texting, the letter. Remember Mitchie! Remember!" The boy yelled pushing Mitchie up against the wall his hands stopping her moving.

"I never stopped. But you did. You didn't call all summer. Even after you met me later on. You just forgot about what we had. You are still the voice inside my head. I kept singing because of you!" His breathe of vanilla hitting Mitchie square in the face. Tears falling down the brunettes face but he didn't stop yelling. All because he thought she knew, about what they had been through.

"When you sang at Camp. I was the one listening. When you got your first hit producing I was the one making sure more people called you asking for help. I wanted you to become famous. I thought you wanted to be a singer." He yelled at her stepping away from the girl pulling her song book out of her backpack that lay on her desk.

"Where is it?" He asked softly. "What?" Mitchie asked between sobs of scare. "Where is the song book you've had since you were six?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I threw that shit out ages ago." Mitchie lied not knowing what the song book was. She was never told about that song book. She didn't remember that song book.

"What!" He yelled tears falling down his rough face. "Please leave me alone." Mitchie said scrambling to pick up her stuff before running out of the studio leaving her songbook and new song sitting in the room with the mystery boy she still didn't know.

And she'd rather keep it that way. He was mean enough to throw her against the wall was should she even get to know her. But that's the point she didn't know that he was trying to protect her. Or that he was madly in love with her. Mitchie Torres you are so much more naïve.

* * *

"Breaking News: Connect 3 who stopped touring two years ago and performed one offs in bars are officially over with their label. A rumor has it Nate wanted to go Solo, Jason wanted to settle down and Shane wanted out of it all. Sourous have yet to confirm why Shane Gray perchase a café in which details have not been publicly made where. Who knew that Shane Gray liked coffee or is it a certain girl?" Mitchie Torres sighed as she sat in the radio seat waiting for her interview to continue. The host whose name Mitchie wasn't told had an annoying Californian accent.

"Now we are back with Mitchie Torres a world famous music producer. Mitchie what do you think of the Connect 3 story?" The host asks. "Well, I personally don't know any of Connect 3 but if it's right for the band then maybe it's their time. I wish them best of luck with anything in the future though." Mitchie Torres said honestly. As much as she can remember.

She sighed as another question was asked "You'd think Mitchie Torres would've met Connect 3 I mean they were- hang on we have some more news… What? Well… Mitchie you must have some talent drawing the Shane Gray to the phone commenting on your awsner. "Shane, have you met Mitchie Torres before?" The host asked. "Yes." That melody voice filled Mitchie's headphones. _Shane Gray… yesterday?_ "So Mitchie have you met Shane?" Confused enough as it was Mitchie took off the headphones and got up leaving the station without a second glance.

She doesn't give Connect 3 best wishes or good lucks. She curses their band name knowing the mystery boy's name was Shane Gray and he was a superstar. Trying to get her remember her past. He knew so much about her. And it scared her.

She ran out to her convertible as rain began to pour soaking her tee sweatpants and converse completely. She put her foot on the accelerator trying to get away from the photographers and the haunting voice of Shane Gray. The voice she feared yet was familiar.

She shook the thoughts of Shane Gray out of her mind and focused on driving back to Jersey. She didn't want to meet Shane or see him or hear him again. "Stop it Mitchie focus on… that new song you wrote." _Shane talked about me singing. _"Stop it Mitchie!"

"Do you know what it's like… to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life when you're the shining star. No Mitchie Torres. This is your time to let everyone know… this is not real and you are fake. Tell the world what you've got to say… you're not Mitchie Torres. Oh, but you've just started a Love Game."

* * *

**AN: Okay so this one is short but I really didn't want to overstretch this chapter because I put a lot of the next chapter in here. I might update on Friday-mytime which is in… 4 days. Hopefully it will be longer and better. **

**P.S Do you like the sum-up and preview of next chapter? **

**P.P.S The Song is 4ever by The Veronicas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For ilovemusic123 – I hope this is better. Thanks for the review! I really appreciated your advice. **

Mitchie sighed as she rummaged through her black backpack attempting to find her songbook and cd with the song she had just finished recording. Her hands flew quickly into her bag pulling out tissues, lip-gloss, make-up, tampons and a jacket. That was it though. No songbook or cd.

She sighed as she pulled her hair back out of her face. "Where the fuck did I leave-oh." Mitchie realized she had left her songbook and Cd at the studio. As she sighed and sat down on her dark purple bed spread. Her eyes wondering the room. What was she to do now?

"Mitchie GUESS WHAT!" Her mother Connie Torres said bursting through her bedroom door. "What Ma?" Mitchie asked standing up off her bed. "You've been asked to organize the annual kids for change concert!" Mitchie leaped off her bed.

The kid for change concert was the concert of the year. Connect 3 hosted the event because they founded kids for change and they forked out heaps to get all the best performers and the best organizer to produce the event and help fit it and run smoothly. "HELLL YESS!"

"Mitchie sorry to lay this on you short notice but you were in New York most of the day-" Mitchie smiled before cutting off her mom "Hey just spit it out. I'm cool with most." Her mother let out a sigh, her tight lips pressed together a moment before nodding at her daughter.

"Well, me and your father and meeting up with old friends tonight anyway… well they've got kids so when they pick us up their dropping off their kids. Three… roughly all your age." Her mother looked at Mitchie sadly. "So you're going to have to be a good host tonight. And I won't bother you tomorrow when you're organizing this concert. "Mitchie grinned, usually her mother would be too caring about any event she was organizing a whole day to work uninterrupted would be a blessing.

"You've got a deal." Her mother gave her child a once over, she was in a baggy t-shirt and boy-shorts. "First off, they'll be here any minute… I would suggest a bra. And perhaps leggings." Her mother smirked winking at her daughter before closing her child's door knowing full well things would not be the same tomorrow.

"You sure it's smart leaving Mitchie here… I mean Denise mentioned Shane has been known to get possessive. Extremely possessive over stuff that Mitchie gave him before." Steve said to his loving wife with concern in his voice. "It's better that she deals with it now that at a concert or recording with them." Connie said reassuring herself in the progress.

Ding, Dong.

"That'll be them. MITCHIE!" Her mother yelled before going to open the front door. "Connie!" Connie was engulfed in a hug by her friend Denise at the open of the door. When Denise stepped aside she saw five beautiful males.

The eldest by far, Paul Denise's husband, smiled at Connie giving her a hug before moving inside to talk with Steve. Mitchie appeared by her mother's side only to have said mother disappear as soon as she appeared dragging her husband and friends into the car. "We'll be back by 11:30. Night Mitchie!" The thud of the car door and engine driving off left Mitchie confused along with three handsome young boys and a cute little one also.

The eldest a 22 year old boy buy the looks wearing a button up shirt that was respectable and black skinny smiled. "Jason Grey, Mitchie Torres… long time no see." Jason smiled hugging the shocked 17 year old. "Yea… you guys want-a come in?" Mitchie said shocked standing aside before letting the three boys in.

She was left with Shane standing there. "Hey." Shane said smiling looking upon Mitchie as if she was the eighth wonder of the world. When in fact she was in white jean shorts and a one shoulder red top."Yea... Come on in… I guess." Mitchie said biting her rose petal lip. Shane's heart dropped she hadn't remembered anything… truly.

Shane sent an awkward sad smile as he brushed past Mitchie into the kitchen. Mitchie closed the oak door her heart racing, the four boys walked her house as if they knew it.

She sighed walking into the kitchen to find Jason's head in the freezer and the youngest a nine-year old or so's head in the fridge. A sixteen year old clad in skinny's and a feminine grey sweater was sitting on a dining chair on the home phone.

"You still like meat lovers' pizza, right Mitch?!" The young boy on the phone asked. With a nod Mitchie raised an eyebrow only to find the phone already hung up and table set and Shane slamming the freezer door on Jason's head.

A bewildered Jason grabbed Shane by the shoulders shaking the ice onto the eighteen year old."Dudes' stop!" The feminine one called. Both older boys stopped to see Mitchie overwhelmed by how comfortable the boys seemed in her home.

She wasn't even that comfortable in her home.

Mitchie sadly smiled looking at the four boys all frozen in place by her shock at them. "Oh… right." The sixteen year old said walking over to Mitchie placing a comforting hand on her back rubbing circles. "I'm Nate, sixteen. Jason's 22 and Frank the tank here is 9." Mitchie bit her lip.

"But why are you all so comfortable in my house?" Mitchie asked curiously looking at the curls in Nate's hair. It surprised her that one boy could have that many curls. "We are old friends." Jason said as they all gathered round Mitchie.

But Shane leaning against the kitchen counter top looking into the far off distance did not come to comfort Mitchie.

He wanted to know why her parent's didn't fill her in. "How bout we eat and play 20 questions after." Shane said in a nervous voice looking over at the group. To see a thankful Mitchie starring wide-eyed back at her. He nodded courteously before motioning for the group to head to the lounge room.

"Awkwardness is the least of my problems now." Mitchie said under her breath as the group spaced themselves in a circle of pillows. Jason, Nate, Shane, Mitchie then Frankie all took their places. "So…thanks for asking me to run your kids' for change concert." Mitchie said smiling at Nate in particular.

"Really… you're running kids' for change??" Shane asked as he smiled widely. "Yea… I got a letter today." Frankie smiled. "Does that mean I'll get to hang with you more?" Frankie asked smiling like the innocent child every one wished they could still be.

"Yea, I guess… if your brothers' are more aware of when their concerts are unlike whose running it." Mitchie said nudging Frankie. Everyone in the room laughed at this. Mitchie sighed. She did enjoy spending time with the boys… but she wanted to lean back but Shane put his arm there…. Waiting.

Ding, Dong.

"I got it." Shane said getting up and going to the door. Mitchie ran up to the kitchen looking for the money her parents left for food tonight, they always do. Mitchie picked up the fifty only to see Shane closing the door his arms full of pizza boxes.

"I didn't pay for them." Mitchie said blankly grabbing a couple of boxes off the top of Shane's pile. Before walking with him into the lounge. "Yea, a gentleman always pays though." Shane said giving Mitchie a crooked smile. Before placing the pizza's down on the floor only to find that Nate had already taken the pizzas of him and was handing them out.

"Large cheese, Jason! Small supreme… Frank! Supreme and Mitch's got you twos'" Nate said before towing into his supreme pizza. Mitchie handed Shane one of the boxes only to see him open it and bite half of it to shreds straight away. Mitchie lifted her box only to see a vegetarian pizza sitting in front of her.

She gulped looking at the horrid pizza… full of vegetables. She always hated vegetables especially on pizzas. She took a bite of the pizza hoping that she could mask it with gallons of coke. Nope… the horrid taste of melted cheese of roasted vegetables is too over powering to be masked by coke.

"Nate what did your order me?" Mitchie asked spitting out her pizza. "Vegetarian. Cause you didn't say anything and most girls your age are eating vegetarian cause they think its cool and stuff…" Nate rambled giving Mitchie an odd look. "But you're not most girls." Nate said realizing she wasn't into what most girls were. Shane looked over Mitchie's shoulder and saw the pizza. "Have mine." Shane said switching the cardboard boxes.

"You sure?" Mitchie asked un-sure herself. Shane nodded. "Cause' I won't eat a whole pizza." Mitchie said putting the pizza between the two leaning back against the couch and unfortunately Shane's arm. "Kay." Shane said picking up a slice and eating it.

* * *

The groups had finished their pizza and were downing drinks while laughing at a story about Shane as a toddler. "You know…" Jason said opening his wallet pulling out a picture of a young Shane handing it to Mitchie.

"That was the day he got pee-wee stuck in the drain." Jason said smiling as Mitchie looked the picture of a young curly raven haired boy in little pale brown shorts and a green t-shirt that said Brave Baby in big white letters.

"Shane, who's pee-wee?" Mitchie asked innocently looking over at Shane who was grimacing while the other three were laughing. "Shane was having trouble hitting the target, you know, toilet training. He would get so worked up for going to the toilet he'd have a ten minute long conversation with well…." Nate said mumbling the end.

"Nate didn't tell it right. Shane would have a ten minute warm-up pep-speech with his dick. He'd call it his pee-wee. The conversation would go something like 'Okay, let's get this rolling you see that white ball in the toilet, you got to hit it. You know, pee-wee we've got to do this, so mom doesn't yell at me again. Please pee-wee. So you ready?! AIM! FIRE!" Jason said, doing an impeccable imitation of Shane as a toddler.

Mitchie started laughing before the rest of them joined in except for Shane who was blushing profusely. "Then he started yelling for mom when he couldn't get out of the bath. The water was all gone but he had been sitting in the wrong place." Jason said poking Shane's face.

"Cause little pee-wee got stuck." Mitchie smiled and rubbed her cheeks that were hurting because of all the laughing she had been doing. "Your go Mitch." Jason said.

"Okay… hmm…. Nate ever regretted a girlfriend?" Mitchie asked. Nate smiled deciding to annoy his older brother. "Well…. I'm shocked Miss Torres I didn't think you were interested." Nate said smirking. "Oh… I'm not. I was merely hoping to get another embarrassing story out of you." Mitchie said winking at the youngest member of Connect three.

"Whatever you say Mitchie. Whatever you say." Nate said resting his hand on Mitchie's leg just to aggravate his older brother further. "So... do you?" Mitchie asked. Nate leaned over and whispered into her ear the answer causing Mitchie to giggle. Nate brought a finger to her lips. "Shhh!" Smiling himself.

Shane had enough. He picked Mitchie up by the waist putting her on the other side of him. "Stop it Nate! You can't treat her like that!" Shane growled at his younger brother. "What I can't have a little fun? She's not your girlfriend. She never was! She didn't text you , remember!" Nate said bawling his hands into fists while standing up. Shane not far behind him. "You don't know that she could've tried but her number failed or bad reception or she lost the piece of paper!" Shane said spiting in the curler haired brothers face.

"You're really not over her." Nate said sighed before sitting back down this time between Frankie and Jason. Shane sat down next to Mitchie again disgruntled. "Your turn Nate." Frankie said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shane… what's your condom size?" Nate asked laughing. Shane smirked at his little brother. "Frankie cover your ears." Shane said before covering Mitchie's ears much to her displeasure. "Trojan."

He then un-covered Mitchie's ears while Nate tried to collect himself. "Your go Shane." Nate said un-comfortably. "Mitch… what's your favorite Connect 3 song?" Shane asked. Mitchie shrugged thinking about it. "Probably A Little Bit Longer, I feel connected to it in a way I don't really understand. You know?" Mitchie said nervously.

"Umm…. Shane." Mitchie said thinking about her question. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

* * *

**A/N: I am the worst author ever! But have no fear. I have delayed updating this for good reason:**

**I'm now writing a chapter and half of the next one so that I can update easier. **

**I've just starting high school so I've been freaked for the past couple of weeks.**

**It's been HOT outside so I've had to be cooling off at the beach. **

**I've written a one-shot as an extra bonus for you guys that'll be up in a couple of hours.**

**Thank you all for being patience especially Taylaa who really inspired me to kick my butt into gear in tough spots while writing this chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love**

**NMTC**


End file.
